


Hopeful Romantics Anonymous

by SunsetNCamden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Group Therapy, Hints to JuleRose, Misunderstandings and Mix Ups, Rena Rouge, Rena Rouge/Alya stirs up some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetNCamden/pseuds/SunsetNCamden
Summary: Hopeless Romantics Anonymous: group therapy for those seeking love in all the wrong places. Specializing in unrequited love, celebrity crushes, and unrealistic romantic expectations.Marinette is done. She's done with her crush on Adrien Agreste, "just a friend" and gorgeous super model. Her best friend, Alya, trying to be supportive, suggests that she attends a weekly group therapy session, Hopeless Romantics Anonymous, to help her finally get over Adrien.Chat Noir loves Ladybug, but has been repeatedly rebuffed by her. Rena Rouge is sick of his continued antics to flirt and win his partner's heart. Rena tells Chat that if he wants to keep his partnership and friendship with Ladybug, he better get over his crush on her and quick. And, she knows just how to do it: attend a  weekly group therapy session, Hopeless Romantics Anonymous.Adrien goes to a group therapy session one day and is surprised to find Marinette there. He admits to his crush on Ladybug to a shocked Marinette and naturally he asks who her celebrity crush is on. What can she possibly say? Not the truth! One little white lie can't hurt right? But, she needs a name, any name! She blurts the first name that pops into her head: Chat Noir.





	Hopeful Romantics Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> I aged up the characters. They are all at least 18 years old. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe all know each other from college and each have a miraculous. Everyone else they meet through the therapy sessions.

Adrien drew in a deep breath. Gathering his courage he opened the door to the Community Center and walked inside. The room was bigger than he thought it would be. Light streamed in through the tall windows above, reflecting off the dust that gently drifted through the air.

He took another breath, this time to calm himself. 

There were more people there than he expected. That brought him some comfort; he wasn’t the only one who needed help. Some held drinks, other donuts. They stood talking to each other, the din of their conversation echoed through the room. He didn’t recognize anyone, not that he expected that he would.

Father was going to hate this if he found out. He wouldn’t find out, would he? It was supposed to be anonymous, right? He pulled the flyer from his jacket pocket, the one that Rena Rouge had given him. He unfolded it, rereading it. 

“Hopeless Romantics Anonymous: group therapy for those seeking love in all the wrong places. Specializing in unrequited love, celebrity crushes, and unrealistic romantic expectations.”

“You need help, Chat Noir,” Rena had told him. “Ladybug has made it perfectly clear how she feels about you. If you don’t want to lose her as a friend and partner, then you need to get help. You need to get over her.” 

He had not wanted to hear her at the time, but he had taken the flyer anyway, stuffing it into the pocket of his superhero suit. At the time he felt angry, angry at Rena for showing up on patrol in Ladybug’s stead, angry at Ladybug for avoiding him, and angry at himself for hurting her. Chat hadn’t mean to be pushy or creepy or...what had Rena said?

“Entitled!” Rena had spat. “You’re acting like a spoiled child who didn’t get the toy he wanted for Christmas.”

“I’m not entitled,” Chat had argued. “I just know we’re meant to be together. We’re two sides on the same coin, destined to fight crime, save the world, and spend our lives together. I love her! And, I know she loves me!”  

“No, Chat,” Rena said sadly. “She doesn’t. She’s doesn’t want to be your girlfriend, and if you keep on like this, then she’s not going to want to be your friend.”

That statement scared Adrien. It made him stop to think. Maybe Rena was right. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should stop. Maybe he had to learn to love Ladybug as only a friend or he’d lose her.

And so, despite his fear of his father’s disapproval, his fear of embarrassment, and his fear of being vulnerable in front of strangers, he had come to this group therapy to get help. Because what he feared more than anything else was losing Ladybug.

“Hi, there!” a voice called out. Adrien looked over to a short, blonde woman standing behind a small table covered by a white tablecloth near the door through which he had just passed. He looked behind him to see to whom she was talking. Finding no one, he turned back around to find her approaching him. “You must be new!”

“I...I am,” he sputtered out. “Is it that obvious?” He had rather hoped that he could attend unnoticed and suss out for himself whether or not this group therapy thing would be of any help.

“Oh! That’s so exciting! Welcome!” she enthused, ignoring his question. “I’m Rose!”

“Hi, Rose,” Adrien said, holding out his hand. She took it with both hands, shaking his excitedly. When she finally let go, he clarified, “I’m looking for, um, Hopeless Roman--”

“Hopeless Romantics Anonymous!” Rose finished his sentence. “You’re in the right place!” She led him over to the table and picked up a marker. “What’s your name?”

“Um...I thought it’s anonymous?”

“Oh! It is, but we have to call you something!” she giggled. “Just first names.” She handed him the marker and then indicated the blank “Hi! My name is….” stickers laying on the table. 

Adrien gulped. He considered using a fake first name, but honestly he’d probably forget it. With a shaky hand he wrote his real first name. He peeled the sticker from the paper backing and stuck it on the front of his t-shirt. 

“Welcome...Adrien!” Rose squealed, reading his name tag. Adrien cringed as he witnessed a cloud seeming to lift from the girl’s blue eyes. “You...you’re Adrien Agreste, aren’t you?”

It was no good trying to deny it. The famous male model had been through this countless times. Once he had been recognized, there was nothing he could say or do to convince them otherwise. Adrien nodded sadly.

“Oh! Oh!” Rose bounced excitedly on her toes. “Wait ‘til she sees...come with me!” She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the gathering. For a girl as petite as Rose, Adrien felt surprised by her strength. 

“Everyone! Look! Look!” Rose pushed her way through. The circle of people widened, allowing the two newcomers room. “We have a new member to our group! Adrien!”

Rose might have well have said, “Ta da!” for all of the fanfare that her introduction brought. Adrien gave an awkward wave to the strange faces now staring at him. 

“Hi!” he managed to say.

“Adrien  _ Agreste _ !” Rose whispered loudly.

The poor boy noted a few raised eyebrows and a couple of silly grins. They were laughing at him. It would probably seem pretty ridiculous to them, he supposed. People always expected celebrities to act differently than everyone else, but in actuality they were pretty much the same. Just because he was famous didn’t mean he’d have any better luck in love than anyone else. 

A small, but familiar squeak roused him from his thoughts. He turned his head to find the sound. A smile split his face when his eyes found the source. Adrien might have missed her if he hadn’t heard her. Her petite figure was mostly hidden by the tall, muscular boy standing in front of her.

“Marinette!” He reached for the raven-haired girl, pulling her out from behind the other boy and planting a kiss on each side of her face. “It’s so good to see you!” Adrien felt surprised, but also relieved to find one of his closest friends standing before him. This would be so much easier having Marinette there. She was always so supportive and accepting. 

Marinette brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “A-Adrien!” Her eyes flicked to the floor before she looked up at him through dark lashes. “I...I didn’t expect...what are you doing here?”

“I...well...I heard about this group and I thought, um, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “Might as well give it a try!” He suddenly felt rather guilty. He hadn’t told his friends about his crush on Ladybug, mainly because he had to keep his superhero identity a secret. To admit that he loved Ladybug without anyone knowing he was her loyal partner would likely make him seem like a fanboy. But the price he paid for keeping his identity safe and his pride intact, meant that he had in effect lied to his friends.

“I didn’t know you’d be here either,” Adrien countered, realizing that Marinette had also kept her lovelife to herself as well.

“Oh, well...” Marinette looked at Rose as if for help.

“So you do know each other, then?” Rose asked sweetly.

“Yes! Marinette and I went to college together. She’s one of my closest friends,” Adrien answered with a smile. The group surrounding them nodded in agreement as if Adrien had affirmed what they already knew. Perhaps Marinette had mentioned him?

“This is Juleka,” Rose said, gesturing to a tall woman with dark hair, streaked in purple. Her pale skin, made her dark features stand out in stark contrast. She wore a black blouse with long lace sleeves with a tight black skirt over purple tights and combat boots. “She has a celebrity crush on Laura Marano, the pop singer,” Rose informed him by way of introduction. 

Juleka’s eyes flicked to the floor and then to Rose, as a blush bloomed over her face. It struck Adrien that she suddenly looked pretty with a little color in her cheeks. The shy girl mumbled something  that Adrien couldn’t quite make out, but took to be some type of greeting.

Rose wrapped an arm around the taller girl and gave her a squeeze. “Juleka’s my support buddy,” the bubbly blonde girl explained. “She’s been a godsend! An angel, watching over me, helping me to get over my crush, Prince Ali of the Kingdom of Achu.” Juleka looked as if she might melt from the praise. 

“ _ That’s nice, _ ” Adrien thought. “ _ They seem to be such good friends. _ ” 

Adrien tried to think of something to say. “Will I get a support buddy, too?”

Rose nodded excitedly as she continued her introductions. “This is Kim. He has a crush on Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Really?” Adrien asked in surprise. “I mean, um, that’s understandable. She’s very pretty,” he quickly covered his blunder as he shook hands with the tall, muscular boy. The thought of anyone being in love with his bossy, possessive friend was rather shocking. On a good day Chloe was annoying. On a bad day she was downright mean, bordering on evil. 

“You mean absolutely gorgeous!” Kim corrected. “I’ve seen you in photos with her on the fashion blogs. You know her, don’t you?” Kim’s question seemed to be half accusatory, half threatening. He took a step closer to Adrien, invading his space and dominating the air above him as his figure loomed large.

“Yes, we grew up together. She’s my oldest friend,” Adrien explained, but the ensuing gnashing of Kim’s teeth and puffing up of his chest encouraged him to add, “She’s like a sister to me.”

Kim took a step back and exhaled, which seemed to make him shrink a few centimeters. “Well, that’s alright then. As long as there’s no funny business.” He soundly clapped Adrien on the back, causing the boy to jerk forward a step.

Juleka chuckled, giving Kim a push to his shoulder. “No one believes you read fashion blogs from what you wear,” she joked. She smiled broadly and spoke a bit louder than last time, allowing Adrien to hear.

Kim adjusted the collar of his bright blue tracksuit. “Like you can talk, Mistress Vampira von Depression,” he smirked, seemingly feeling rather satisfied with his jibe. Juleka laughed along with him. It was obvious that they were good friends, too. “I just look at the pictures, mostly of Chloe. What about you?” he asked Adrien. 

“I don’t look at pictures of Chloe,” the blonde boy assured Kim, holding up his hands in front of him.

“No,” Kim chuckled. “I mean, why are you here? We all have celebrity crushes,” he explained, his finger circling the group. “What about you?”

“Oh! Right!” The famous model chuckled. “I have a celebrity crush, too.” He rocked on his heels, waiting for the inevitable snickering.

Kim laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. “It ain’t easy, is it?” he asked mournfully. “We all know the pain of unrequited love.” He hung his head, shaking it solemnly. He pulled Adrien into a sideways hug, wrapping his beefy bicep around Adrien’s neck. The boy felt lost at the unexpected show of emotion from the guy who just a moment before looked as if he meant to pummel him. He twittered nervously, trying in vain to extricate himself from the lock-tight hold Kim had on him. 

“Kim! You’re choking him!” Rose warned and Kim immediately let go, an easy apology escaping his lips.

“Sometimes my emotions get the better of me,” he explained with a sniff. The tall boy wiped a tear from his eye with the cuff of his sleeve. “I’m okay! I’m  _ O.K. _ !”

“Kim doesn’t know his own strength,” Rose explained to Adrien. “He’s really just a big softy.” She patted his shoulder and offered him a tissue from her purse. Kim gratefully took it and blew his nose with a loud honk.

“So...who’s your crush?” Juleka prodded. 

The sudden change of topic made Adrien’s head spin. He swallowed hard, looking at the curious faces staring at him. Marinette looked uneasy. It must be on his behalf, he figured, as if she understood how hard this must be for him to open up. She smiled nervously at him, before turning her eyes away. She looked as embarrassed as he felt.   

“It’s, um, it’s Ladybug,” he admitted.

“WHAT!?!”

Adrien cringed at Marinette’s reaction. She looked as if he had just told her that his best friend was the god of destruction who looked like a 5-year old’s drawing of a black cat who ate nothing but camembert cheese.

“I know it must sound ridiculous, but…”

“No, not at all!” Rose soothed before casting a wary eye at Marinette. “There’s plenty of people who have had a crush on Ladybug. I mean, I myself…” she chuckled and shifted her feet nervously. “Well, even Nathaniel. You used to have a massive crush on Ladybug, didn’t you?” she asked the quiet, red-head that stood at Kim’s elbow.

“Yes, I did,” he affirmed. “But the group therapy...that helped me get over her. I’m sure it’ll help you, too.” He smiled at Adrien reassuringly. 

“Get over her?” Marinette asked indignantly. “You don’t want to get over Ladybug, do you? I mean, what’s wrong with loving Ladybug?”

“Marinette,” Juleka began, sounding uncertain as to why the raven-haired girl was talking this way. “We all know that celebrity crushes aren’t healthy.”

“They’re a fantasy that will never happen. They keep you from having stable, viable relationships.” Kim intoned as he looked up to the sky, seemingly reciting the words from memory.

“Yes, but not for him!” Marinette gestured wildly toward Adrien. “He’s famous, too! He could have Ladybug if he’d just say so. Why didn’t you just say so!”

Adrien stepped back from the accusing girl, who had suddenly become even scarier than Kim. “Um, I did! I mean, I want to, but, um, I don’t think she’d take me seriously!” Afterall, if Ladybug didn’t love him as Chat, her trusted partner, why would she ever love him as Adrien, who was practically a stranger to her? He looked at the others for help. Why was Marinette so upset about this?

“It’s very brave of Adrien to be here,” Rose soothed, stepping protectively between Adrien and Marinette. “We should be  _ supportive _ ,” she stressed.

Adrien felt grateful for Rose and the others, who nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt that Marinette seemed to think otherwise. She looked like she meant to protest further, but Kim spoke first. 

“Tell Adrien who your crush is, Marinette,” Kim prompted. His eyebrows jumped a few times as he nudged her with his elbow.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel curious. Marinette was an intensely private person, especially about her lovelife. He had never known her to talk about anyone that way. As far as he knew she had never dated anyone, never even kissed anyone. 

“Uhhhh...weeeeelllll…” she hemmed. 

“Go on, Marinette! Tell him!” Rose encouraged. Juleka nodded resolutely, while Nathaniel took a long draft of his drink and looked around as if he'd rather be somewhere else. Adrien rocked on his heels as he waited, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Marinette shifted her feet, squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled on her pigtails. “Chat Noir!” she blurted. “I have a crush on Chat Noir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be from Marinette's perspective. I will probably go back and forth between Marinette and Adrien in terms of point of view.


End file.
